


Lockdown

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: A situation results in the Doctor and Sarah being stuck at UNIT HQ for a two-week lockdown.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, John Benton/Mike Yates
Series: The Life and Times of Mike Yates and John Benton [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978336
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Quarantine" with the Third Doctor and UNIT: archiveofourown.org/works/23437795/chapters/56178295

“No, absolutely not, Brigadier!”

Sarah, Harry, and Benton looked up from their conversation to the half-open door of the radio operations room. The three had been catching up with each other.

“I wonder what’s set him off this time?” Harry asked.

The man in question burst into the room. “Sarah!” the Doctor called.

Sarah responded, “Yes, Doctor?” the same instant as Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said, “Now see here, Doctor-“

“No, Alistair, I will not!” The Doctor turned to Sarah, face a little friendlier to her. He reached out his hand. “Come along, Sarah. We’re going now.”

Sarah didn’t move to take it. “Now? But we haven’t been here long.”

“What’s the matter?” Benton asked the Timelord.

“If we don’t go now, we won’t be for a while,” the Doctor answered. “Now come on, Sarah.”

“Doctor, you can’t go.” Alistair said, voice betraying his annoyance at the other man’s reaction.

“Can’t?” the Doctor rounded Alistair again. “Why can’t we?”

“Doctor, calm down,” Sarah got up to grab his sleeve.

“Calm down?” The Doctor took a breath. “I am calm.” He sounded it, only barely.

“What’s got you in a state?” Harry asked.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Alistair, who only sighed. “This… this…” The Doctor snorted at not finding the right word. “He wants me to stay for two weeks.”

“I didn’t say I wanted you to, Doctor,” Alistair protested. “And as I was saying when you stormed out of my office, the order’s already gone through, over an hour ago. Therefore, you can’t leave.”

“Over an hour ago?” the Doctor echoed, indignant. “And you decide to tell me now?”

“I was making certain of the order and everything it involves before I told anyone!”

Sarah stepped between the pair. “Before this gets any louder.” Her glare was aimed at the Doctor in particular. “What’s going on?”

“What order, sir?” asked Benton.

“From Geneva. There was a situation with the Germany branch, and as result they’ve enacted a lockdown protocol in all the UK and Europe branches. No one in or out. Two weeks, officially starting tomorrow. Everyone here now is to stay.”

Benton groaned lightly. “Again?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“Again?” Harry and Sarah asked in unison.

“There was a two-week quarantine here because of an alien virus, before Harry came along,” the Doctor answered. “But if the situation isn’t like that…” he prompted.

“No, Doctor.” Alistair shook his head. “You were here when the order came in, so you must stay.”

The Doctor made a frustrated noise and turned away from the Brigadier.

“If you had materialized your Tardis at HQ, I would’ve been able to make an exception.”

“But it’s at Hyde Park,” Sarah pointed out.

“I know,” the Timelord huffed.

“As is, you are still UNIT’s scientific advisor, and you are present.”

The Doctor slumped down in Sarah’s vacated chair, and folded his arms as he pouted.

Alistair looked to Sarah. “Sorry, Miss Smith. It goes for you, too.”

Sarah smiled a little. “Oh, I understand. Can’t be helped.” She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “We’ll behave, won’t we, Doctor?”

The Doctor waved his hand dismissively. The other four stared at him a moment. Then Alistair blew out a breath. “Right, I’ve got to tell everyone. Let them call their families and such.” He turned to the door, took a few steps, then looked back to say to Benton, “Sergeant, you may use the phone in my office for your call.”

Benton nodded with an appreciative smile.

As the other two men got up to follow Alistair from the room, the Doctor stayed almost perfectly still in the chair, staring ahead. Sarah considered him for a moment, then kissed his cheek.

“There are far worse places to be stuck at for two weeks, you know. We’ve been in a few. How long did we spend in that prison with those purple bird people?” At the lack of any response, Sarah sighed, “Alright, have it your way and sulk. I’m going to get some food.”

********

Mike Yates pushed his long hair back behind his ear, and shook his head slightly when it didn’t stay there. He grabbed a book-in-progress off the bookshelf, and settled on the sofa of his and Benton’s small house near London.

He’d gotten in from work at the environmental agency a few minutes ago, and had some time to relax before he should get dinner started.

About thirty minutes later, he got up to put the saucepan on the stove. He had just opened the fridge to pull out some meat when the phone rang. He closed the fridge and hurried to answer it.

“Hello? Mike Yates speaking.”

“Hey, Mike.”

Mike smiled at the voice of his partner. “John.”

“I’ve got some… unfortunate news.”

“You’ve got to stay late?” Mike guessed.

“That’s putting it lightly,” Benton replied. Then he cleared his throat. “Do you remember when we had to stay at HQ for two weeks because of a virus?”

“Of course.” At the lack of response, Mike sighed and leaned back against the wall. “It’s happened again?”

“Not exactly. I mean, it’s not a virus or quarantine. Something happened with the Germany branch, and Geneva’s put us all on lockdown for two weeks.”

“Sounds like the end result is the same.” Mike heard Benton’s hard breath through the phone.

“As far as I understand it, yeah. I’m sorry, Mike.”

“Not your fault.” Mike lightly hit the back of his head against the wall a few times. “So… two weeks without you, huh?”

“Exactly. I’m stuck here at HQ for two weeks without you. Could end earlier, but that’s the current order.” Benton sighed. “I really wish the order had come in after I’d come home.”

“Me, too.” Mike smiled at the idea. “Imagine, two weeks of having you all to myself.”

Benton chuckled. “Save it for when it’s over. Meanwhile, I’ve got this lot to deal with.”

“Good luck with them.”

“Oh, and we’ve got the Doctor and Sarah here, too. The Doc had a right fit when the Brig told him a little while ago.”

That did make Mike laugh. “Oh dear. In that case, I wish you extra luck.”

“Sarah seemed alright with it, so I hope she can help keep him in line.”

“Or maybe he’ll surprise you and keep himself in line,” Mike joked.

“Oh, I’d hope so, for the Brigadier’s sake. They near drove each other mad last time.”

“Give them my love, would you?”

“I’m sure Sarah will ring you later on.”

“I’m certain,” Mike agreed. He took a deep breath. “So, other than that, quiet day?”

“Yeah, nicely quiet. I was enjoying a nice chat with Sarah and Sullivan before the Doctor stormed in…”

********

Alistair returned to his office after telling everyone the news. He muttered, “Supplies, recreational items, extra food…” He slumped down into his chair and ran a hand over his face. “Oh… not again. Wish Yates was here. He and Benton were good at keeping people in line last time…”

He closed his eyes and leaned back. “Why again…” And with the Doctor again, to boot. He knew Sarah wouldn’t be much trouble, but the Doctor… Especially when, unlike last time, this was not his idea and he had just popped by to visit for a few hours. How much of a headache was the Doctor going to be?

“Massive one, no doubt,” he grumbled. He had been serious about letting the Doctor and Sarah go off in the Tardis, if it had been on the premises. But oh well, orders were orders. And really, it wouldn’t do the pair any harm. At least, not from the situation itself. He couldn’t make promises of the Doctor not getting harm from him, if the Timelord got too out of hand.

********

Sarah huddled in Benton’s uniform jacket. She wouldn’t get any spare clothes until tomorrow. She could handle that perfectly fine, recalling spending several days in the same clothes on a few adventures.

She sat back on the bunk and sipped from her mug of warm tea. She smiled at the man who’s jacket she was borrowing. It was just the pair of them in here. “So, how was the Doctor last time this happened?”

“It was his idea,” Benton answered. “We couldn’t take any chances with an alien virus that some of us had.”

“Still not the model scout, I expect, anyway?”

“No. He was really frustrated about not being able to leave, but he managed to keep himself in check.” Benton smiled in amusement. “Though I think he managed that by driving the Brig mad.”

Sarah laughed. “I expect that’ll be part of his strategy to get through this again. Poor Alistair…” She patted the space next to her on the bed.

Benton grabbed his tea from the counter and joined her. Very quietly, he said, “I’m going to miss Mike. He was stuck here last time, too.”

“Yeah, I would’ve liked having his pretty face around,” Sarah teased. “Maybe we’ll visit with him after?”

“He’d love that.”

“I’ll ring him tomorrow.” Sarah leaned to lay her head on his shoulder. “So, what did you all do to pass the time?”

“Football, personal rec activities, mandatory exercise, rotational guard duty… We even managed a pub night.”

The door opened to Harry poking his head in. “Ah, there you are, Sarah.” He only looked a little bit scandalized at the pair of them half-cuddled on a bed with her in his jacket. “Haven’t seen the Doctor lately, have you? Sergeant?”

Benton shook his head. Sarah answered, “I left him in his lab, still sulking.”

“Still?” Harry repeated. “It’s been hours since the announcement.”

“Mhm. And I wouldn’t recommend bothering him right now, either.”

“Think he’ll be in better spirits tomorrow?” asked Benton.

“Maybe. I wonder… if we can get him to start a project or something…” Sarah pondered.

********

The Doctor stared at the spot his Tardis would usually have occupied before his regeneration, almost trying to will it into existence there. Silly, petulant, and futile, he knew, but he didn’t care.

If Alistair was going to keep him here, fine. But he was not going to be the best company during it.


	2. Chapter 2

Day One:

Sarah slowly awakened and huddled the extra half of blanket to her chest. Then she opened her eyes, and softly sighed at the empty half of the full-sized bed she was in. “Did he…? Did he really…?” she sleepily asked herself.

The Doctor probably had done what she suspected, knowing how he could get in his petulant bad moods. Well, she wasn’t going to let it bother her, at least not for a few more minutes.

She turned over to face the wall, and closed her eyes. Her legs stretched out under the blanket and she scrunched up her shoulders before letting them relax.

Not the most comfortable bed, of course, but she couldn’t complain much. It was comfortable enough. It would’ve been even more so if a certain Timelord was in it with her. Oh well, there would be another thirteen nights. Surely he couldn’t pout by himself all night for all of them.

Sarah opened her eyes and let out a long breath. “Alright, up we get,” she muttered. Even so, it took her another minute to sit up, then another to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and stand.

Sarah slipped on her shoes, and found Benton’s uniform jacket that she had accidently kept on from the sergeant’s private bunkroom when she had left it for this one the Brigadier had assigned to her and the Doctor. She put it on, intending to return it when she saw him at breakfast. She took a moment to get her hair into reasonable order before opening the door and leaving.

Breakfast could wait a few minutes. Sarah decided she should check the Doctor’s lab for said Timelord before doing anything else.

A low annoyed sound came from Sarah’s throat as, through the long window of the lab, she saw the Doctor sitting at one of the counters. She pushed the door open, and asked in place of a greeting, “Have you really been here all night?”

The Doctor flinched, surprised at being interrupted from his thoughts. He turned to her. “I suppose I have, yes.”

“You were sulking all night?” Sarah approached him.

The Doctor opened his arms, inviting her to him. “Not sulking.”

Sarah shook her head, but stepped in for him to wrap his arms around her waist. “Whatever you want to call it, then.” The Doctor glared up at her, but she only teasingly grinned in response. “Do anything productive while in here?”

The Doctor glanced around, as though looking for notes or something on the countertop. “Hm… not particularly. Strange, I could swear I was writing things down…”

“What were you thinking about, then?”

“The Tardis, if I could get her to come here.”

“By what? Telepathy or telekinesis?”

“Something like that.”

Sarah shook her head again, this time in amusement. “Honestly, Doctor…” She kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a minute, until Sarah’s stomach rumbled. “Right,” she said, pulling away. “Breakfast.”

The Doctor tilted his head as he let go and stood. “Whose jacket is that?”

“Benton’s. Accidently took it with me to our bunkroom when I bid him goodnight. Another reason to get to the mess hall.” She winked at the Doctor. “I could’ve been wearing yours, you know.” Then she skipped away from him and out the door.

It was the Doctor’s turn to shake his head as he followed her.

“Impersonating a soldier, Miss?” one of the soldiers teased as Sarah got in line to get her food.

“Only temporarily. Not very convincing.” Sarah let the too-long sleeves fall over her hands for comedic effect. She pushed them back up and grabbed a plate.

The Doctor stepped in behind her. “So it officially begins.”

Sarah rolled her eyes at the pessimistic tone from the man. “Maybe you’ll feel better after you eat.” She filled her plate with eggs, sausages, and a couple crumpets.

They found an empty table and sat. Benton and Harry joined them a short while later. Sarah gave up the borrowed jacket, which the sergeant took back with a little smile.

The Doctor barely greeted them, instead poking around his plate with a fork.

“Come on, Doctor, certainly this isn’t the worst situation to be in,” Harry said in an attempt to cheer the Timelord up.

The Doctor shrugged. “No, but still not what I want to be doing for the next fortnight."

“You’ll find something to keep yourself occupied, Doc. You did last time,” Benton pointed out.

The Doctor snorted lightly, and put some food in his mouth.

Sarah looked to the other two men with an expression of appreciation at the effort, then started a conversation about random things with them.

********

Sarah showered and changed into the civilian clothes that had arrived soon after breakfast. On her way to Alistair’s office, she noticed she wasn’t the only one in such clothes. Wasn’t that strange, to see everyone in casual attire in UNIT HQ.

She closed the door behind her, and had to stop in her tracks after Alistair invited her in at her knock, and she saw him not in uniform.

Alistair raised his brow at her reaction. “I am capable of wearing such clothes, Miss Smith.”

Sarah laughed a little. “I know. I remember your kilt.”

Alistair smiled and cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I won’t be wearing that here.”

“Hm… pity,” Sarah teased.

“Is there anything you wanted from me specifically?”

“Just to use your phone?” At Alistair’s questioning expression, she quietly clarified, “Mike.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Alistair stood to leave and give her privacy. “Could you tell him I’ll miss having him here this time? He and Benton were good at keeping everyone in line together.”

“I’ll pass along the message.” Once the man left, Sarah sat on the desk and picked up the phone. It was Saturday, so Mike should be home. She twirled the phone cord around her finger as she waited.

“Hey, Mike,” she greeted first as she heard the man pick up on the other end.

“Sarah.” She could hear his smile. “John told me you and the Doctor were also stranded there.”

“Can’t complain much. What about you? Any plans for your two weeks without Benton? Planning to go on holiday without him?” she teased.

Mike made a mock-offended sound. “Perish the very thought. No, I’ll plan it for that week or so he’ll get off after this.”

Sarah laughed. “I suppose that’s fair enough. Just don’t have too much fun otherwise.”

“Impossible.”

“So, how have you been since we last saw you?”

They spent a few minutes catching up, then Sarah informed, “Oh, the Brig wanted me to pass on that he’ll miss your skills at keeping everyone in order this time around.”

Mike snorted lightly in amusement. “I think I was close to snapping off at the end, but yeah, we made it through alright. I don’t envy anyone who’s there again for this one.” He took a deep breath. “Watch over my man, would you?”

“Of course. Though I think he’ll be doing more watching over us than the other way around.”

“Yes, he’s good like that…”

Sarah heard the despondent note in the man’s voice. “And we’ll keep checking up on you.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt John will call me every day.” Mike cleared his throat, and sounded more upbeat. “And of course, when it’s over, you and the Doctor are invited for a visit.”

“I can’t say no to that.”

“Good, gives me more to look forward to.”

“Take care of yourself, Mike.”

“You too, Sarah.”

********

“You do realize I won’t be part of any potential escape plans you have, right?” Sarah said as she dressed in a set of pyjamas in hers and the Doctor’s bunkroom.

“You want to stay here that long?” the Doctor asked, incredulous.

“Are you going to be morose that long?” Sarah retorted. “Anyway, I know you’re thinking of sneaking out or something. I won’t be part of it.”

“Why not?”

“Because UNIT has orders, and they sound pretty serious. The Brigadier is following them, and I don’t want him to get in trouble if someone breaks them.”

The Doctor stared at her for a long moment, knowing the position her committing statement put him in. Then he took her hands between his and sighed. “Very well, I’ll stay put.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day Two:

Harry walked into the Doctor’s lab, grateful the Timelord wasn’t in it. With the Doctor’s current mood, he would’ve likely verbally bitten Harry’s head off.

No, he didn’t come here for that. He came to check on the Doctor’s mental state, through indirect means. And if anyone questioned him about it, he was the resident medical doctor, after all. Not the mental kind of doctor, but a doctor nonetheless.

On one of the countertops, he saw several pages of paper scattered across it. Certainly a clue, since the Doctor’s lab had been clean when he’d come in the day before. Harry went over to the counter, gathered the papers together, and read the top one.

At least half of the scribbled words didn’t make sense to him. None of the little drawings did, either. Something about time and telepathy and movement, was the best he could gather.

“Ah, looking for the Doc, too?”

Benton’s voice startled Harry, and he quickly turned to the sergeant. “Not in particular,” he answered.

Benton gestured to the papers. “What’s all that?”

Harry handed them over. “Bit beyond me, I’m afraid. Might as well be the ramblings of a madman.”

Benton glanced over the first page, and flipped to the second. He sighed, “Oh no… He lasted longer than this last time before going off on strange experiments and the like.”

“Ramblings of a madman, then,” Harry nodded. “Perhaps we do like Sarah suggested and try to keep him occupied with our own ideas?”

“Do you really think we can come up with something good enough for that?”

“Can’t hurt to give it a try, can it?”

Benton put the papers down on the counter, spreading them apart like papers normally had been when the Doctor was working on something. He didn’t want the Timelord to think they’d been rifling through his things. Then he raised his finger to his mouth in thought. “What could possibly keep him occupied…” He knew the Brigadier had had a hard time keeping the previous Doctor occupied enough, but this one was more impatient and erratic. Certainly now that he’d been essentially locked in here. “What to do…”

********

The Doctor shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he strolled down the main road to the front gate of the UNIT premises. He wasn’t going to try to leave without Sarah, of course. And even if he did, he definitely would not go back to the Tardis without her.

No, he was simply… testing the boundaries.

“Hello, sir,” greeted one of the soldiers on duty at the guard station.

The Doctor didn’t respond, continuing on.

“Doctor! Doctor, you can’t leave, you know.” The two soldiers hurried out after him.

The Doctor stopped and turned to them. “Yes, I thought so.”

“Sorry, Brigadier’s orders. Come from up high.”

“I know,” the Timelord snorted. He cleared his throat. “Tell me, how would you stop me if I did try to walk out of here?”

“Well, we would restrain you. Then inform the Brigadier.”

The Doctor nodded. “What if I got away?”

“We would inform him of the transgression.”

“And what if I knocked you unconscious and made my escape?”

“I’m certain someone would notice not too long after. Someone looking for you or the next guard shift.”

“Yes, of course.” The Doctor flashed a friendly smile. “Very good. You’ve passed the spot check.”

The soldiers glanced to each other, then back to the Timelord. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”

The Doctor walked back the way he had come, waiting until he was out of earshot to groan.

********

“Decide to join me for lunch?” Sarah asked as the Doctor glumly sat at the table next to her. He didn’t have a tray, but Sarah knew he would eat dinner later. She would make him if she had to.

“Out of little else to do,” the Doctor pouted.

“Oh, thanks for that.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it quite like that.”

Sarah waited a moment after the apology and ate a few bites. “You know, it’s only day two.”

“Yes… and it is already such torment.”

Sarah snorted and failed to hide her little laugh. At the man’s glare, she said, “I’m sorry, but really? Honestly?”

“What?”

“Are you really going to spend the entire time like this?”

The Doctor folded his arms petulantly. “And why can’t I?”

Sarah shook her head as she took another bite of potatoes. “Why don’t you put that energy towards something constructive.” Her brows lifted, with an idea. But she quickly dismissed it. Reminding him of that flashy flying car he’d had would only lead to him trying to fly away from HQ, no doubt. That was out of the question as a project for him to work on. Perhaps with any luck, Alistair would’ve hidden it or had it stored off-site.

She spotted Harry in line getting food, and thought of something else. “Maybe… maybe you could help Harry?”

“Help Harry with what?”

“I mean, seeing if you can upgrade any of his medical instruments and devices here. Or make some new ones. Constructive and will keep you busy.”

The Doctor let out a long breath. “If you think it’s a good idea.”

Sarah didn’t even wait for Harry to sit across from her before she asked him what he thought of the idea.

“Oh, well yes, that sounds like a capitol idea,” Harry answered.

“Suppose it can’t hurt,” the Doctor agreed. “I’ll go see what you’re working with now.” He stood, stole a head of broccoli and slice of steak from Sarah’s plate, and left.

“Something to keep him out of trouble for a little while, at least,” Sarah said.

“Not the worst idea, certainly.”

“As long as he doesn’t storm out calling you an imbecile or something.”

Harry nodded and took a swig of his drink. “I’ll do my best to avoid aggravating him.” He leaned in closer, almost conspiratorially. “By the way, this morning I paid a visit to his lab. He had papers strewn all over, all with scribblings and drawings about telepathy and the Tardis. Best I could gather, at any rate.”

“He mentioned that to me yesterday. I hoped it would be a fleeting fancy, since he hadn’t written anything down on it.”

Harry mulled over the thought. “Do you think he could succeed in that venture?”

“I have no idea,” Sarah shrugged.

“I was only thinking that, if he couldn’t, perhaps that would be a good project for him.”

Sarah blew out a breath. “If only we could know he couldn’t actually do it.”

Day Three:

“I’m on to something here, Harry,” the Doctor called out from halfway across the Infirmary.

“Oh, you think so?” Harry responded, looking up from his desk.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think so.”

Harry got up and went over to the Timelord fiddling with some medical devices on one of the patient beds. An open toolbox from his lab had replaced the pillow.

“I’ve made it more accurate,” the Doctor held up one of them.

“Jolly good.” Harry did have some regrets about letting the Doctor run rampant through his Infirmary, but he supposed anything he over-modified or outright broke would be replaced easily enough. He doubted he would need anything more than basic first-aid supplies during this lockdown, at any rate.

At least the Doctor was engrossed in the task, not acting as dour as he had been the past two days. But Harry was already thinking ahead about what to suggest next when the Doctor did lose interest or run out of things to work on in here. He didn’t want the Brigadier to have to deal with the bored Timelord if he could help it.

The Doctor grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him forward. “Here, let’s test it out.” He wrapped the device around the lieutenant’s forearm.

Harry grimaced slightly. Not at this device, since he knew it wouldn’t hurt him, unless the Doctor had really messed it up. No, he just hoped the Doctor wouldn’t get more dangerous ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four:

Sarah found the Doctor in his lab, instead of the Infirmary where she expected. “Harry kick you out?” she teased.

The Doctor looked up from some medical device he was working on. “No, I just didn’t care for his company at the moment.”

Sarah laughed lightly. “I’m sure the feeling is somewhat mutual, you two spending practically all day together yesterday.” She ignored the glare, and leaned over the countertop to get a closer look. At the Doctor’s lack of expected unprompted explanation, she looked back up to him. “What?” she asked at his stare.

“I think I should take a break now. You being here is perfect for that.”

Sarah got what the man was getting at, and boosted herself up to sit on the counter. She spun her body until she was sitting in front of him. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re good for…” He flashed a teasing grin. “Distractions.”

Sarah playfully smacked his shoulder. “I’m more than that, certainly.”

“Hm… let’s see, then.” The Doctor moved in to stand between her legs. He nudged her nose with his own before kissing her.

Sarah responded for a few seconds, then gently pushed him away. She bit he lip and asked, “Sure we should do that here? Anyone could walk by or walk in and see.”

The Doctor picked her up by under her thighs and spun them around so he was sitting on the counter. Sarah’s hands stayed on his shoulders to steady herself. The Timelord suggested, “We could go to Alistair’s office…”

Sarah laughed. “Oh no, we are not doing that.”

The Doctor pouted. “Why not?”

“We are not doing that to him. And you leave him alone.”

“Then here is perfectly serviceable.” The Doctor kissed her again.

A couple minutes into their kissing and wandering hands, they both froze at the sound of Harry’s voice calling out for the Doctor. The Doctor whispered, “Down,” before he, while keeping his hold on Sarah, got off the counter and slid down it to the floor, effectively hiding them both.

Sarah resettled straddling his waist and put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

“Doctor, are you in here?” Harry had entered the lab, they could hear. “Hm… suppose not.”

Both the Doctor and Sarah fought to hold in their laughter as they heard Harry’s footsteps fade away as he left. Once certain he was gone, they both broke, and Sarah dipped her head to laugh into his chest.

Day Five: 

“Real pity Johnson isn’t here this time.”

“Anne Johnson? Mate, you still wanting her?”

Benton tried not to listen in on the conversation happening at the table behind him as he ate breakfast. Waring and Lee, he knew by the voices, and by the subject matter. But ignoring it was hard to do with the lack of distance.

“Course I do.” Waring lowered his voice. “Beautiful, smart… what’s a man not to fancy?”

“And how long have you been fancying her, again?”

Waring made a dismissive sort of sound. “My point is, real shame she’s not here. Now would’ve been the perfect time to try with her. With that fetching Yates gone now, I might’ve had a chance.”

Benton froze mid-motion.

“Yates? He’s been gone over a year, at least. Is it nearly two? What does he have to do with her?”

“You weren’t here last time. He can be a hell of a charmer.” Waring snorted, “Bloody bastard.”

Benton put down his fork, and took a breath, hoping that would be the end of their conversation. He didn’t want to hear whatever might come next if it continued, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. His anger had certainly flared at the insult to the man he loved.

“So what, you saying he was working that on her and she was liking it?”

“Exactly. He denied it, of course, but I’m no fool.”

“Right… But, couldn’t you have asked her out or something since he left?”

“I want to make sure she’s gotten over him.”

Lee chuckled. “Alright, mate, I suppose that’s fair enough.”

“Maybe why he left would’ve soured him for her, anyway,” Waring continued on. “Something about a mental breakdown.” He almost spat out the last two words.

Benton’s hand on the table tightened into a fist. His appetite quickly waned.

Waring made a mocking little laugh. “Couldn’t handle what we do, in the end, huh?”

Benton took in a shaky breath, and muttered, “You have no idea… Not a damn one.” He wanted to say it to Waring, but he couldn’t cause a scene. Couldn’t let them know he was even still friends with Mike, much less the true depth of their relationship.

“I mean, if that doesn’t prove he’s not man enough for her, or for anyone, I think-“

Benton couldn’t take any more of this. He abruptly stood, picked up his tray, threw out the remainder of his meal, and left the canteen. He wished he could enact some sort of revenge against the other man. But he knew he would have to settle for imagining it.

********

“Hey.”

Benton flinched and looked up at Sarah’s voice. He hoped there wasn’t any evidence of his earlier angry tears still on his face.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Sarah apologized with a smile. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” She glanced around, being at the farthest part of the field and treeline that was allowed. “Nice spot.”

“Yeah.” Benton stared down at the blades of grass between his fingers, and starting spinning them again.

“Quiet and away from every…” She came to a realization. “I’m sorry if I’ve disturbed you.”

Benton gave a noncommittal sound in response.

Sarah crouched down next to him. “You alright?”

“Just… not in the mood for company right now.”

“Missing Mike?”

“That’s part of it,” Benton nodded. He knew it was out-of-character for him, sulking like this, but was relieved that it was her out of all the possibilities who had found him sitting against a tree as far from anyone as he could get.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to your peace and quiet.”

Benton forced a smile to her before she left. He dropped the grass in his hand, and pulled up another handful of blades.

********

Mike picked up the phone in the middle of the first ring. He and Benton had a scheduled time for their calls, which was about an hour after Mike would get home from working at the environmental agency.

“Evening, love,” Benton greeted.

“Yeah, good evening.” Mike smiled at hearing the other’s voice. He settled back in the chair.

"Tell me about your day,” Benton requested first.

“Well, we’re still working on those policies to help with factory pollutions, and…”

After a little while, and some of Benton telling about his day, Mike got the sense something was weighing heavily on the other man’s mind. “John, is there something wrong?” He knew he was right at the responding hitch of Benton’s breath. “John?” he repeated when the other was quiet for a long moment.

Benton cleared his throat, and Mike could hear the internal dilemma whether to tell him or not. In the end, the first won out. “Well, at breakfast today, I… I overheard…” He took a breath. “You were brought up.”

Mike’s brow raised in surprise. “Really?” he sighed. “It wasn’t good, was it.”

“No, it… it made me very upset. But I couldn’t show it, couldn’t say anything, you know?”

Mike bit his lip and swallowed. “Dare I ask what it was about? You can tell me.”

Benton blew out a breath. “It started with Waring talking with someone about how it was a shame Johnson wasn’t here this time, mainly because with you gone, he might have a chance with her.”

“Him? About her?” Mike groaned. “I thought we had settled that.”

Benton let out a humourless chuckle. “Yeah, well… anyway, then he went on about you.” Mike could almost hear Benton’s jaw clench before he continued. “He made light of how you left, and your… your breakdown…”

Mike winced.

“Then I left. Couldn’t take hearing any more if he went on.”

“Yeah…” Mike swallowed heavily. “I can imagine…”

“I wanted to say something to him, Mike. I wanted to set him straight.”

Mike ran a hand through his hair, hearing the tremble in Benton’s voice.

“For him to… to mock you… what you went through, what you ended up sacrificing…”

“He doesn’t know.” Mike fought to keep his voice even.

“I wanted to let him know. God, I was so angry. How dare he speak about you like that? He has no idea…” Benton took a shaky breath. “I wanted to at least try to punish him with double guard duty or something, you know?”

“Yeah, well…” Mike cleared his throat, feeling the start of tears stinging his eyes. “Those who matter know. You, me, the Brigadier, the Doctor, Sarah. Whatever anyone else might say, we know. We know what happened, and how… how difficult it’s been. That’s what matters, John.”

“I know. But it’s still hard to hear that from someone.”

“Yeah, I know I would be angry if I heard anyone talking about you if our roles were reversed. But maybe, do me a favour?”

“Anything.”

“If you hear Waring, or anyone else, saying things about me again, don’t stay and listen?”

“I didn’t intend to. I just… didn’t think it would go that way.” Benton cleared his throat. “But yes, that’s reasonable.”

“Good. I don’t want anything happening if you can avoid it.”

“I love you, Mike. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you, too, John.” All Mike wanted to do right now was hold the other man. Physically let him know that what mattered was them, whatever anyone else might say be damned. But he would have to settle for words. “I can’t wait until this is over with, and have you to myself.”

“Me, neither. Can’t come soon enough.”

Mike grinned to himself. “Hold you, kiss you, kiss and nip down your neck and chest, and-“

Benton suppressed a little laugh. A genuine one. “Hey, I thought we agreed not to do that.”

“Hm, so we did. Suppose I’ll keep keeping these thoughts to myself, then.”

Benton groaned. “Now you’ve got me thinking about it.”

“You’re welcome,” Mike teased, glad they could move on from the earlier unpleasant topic.


	5. Chapter 5

Day Seven:

The Doctor was feeling desperate now. He could only occupy himself with random bits and bobs for so long. Sarah was good to be with, as well as a few of the others, but even their presence wasn’t erasing his need to go somewhere else, anywhere else away from UNIT HQ. It might’ve been easier if Sarah shared his attitude about being stuck here, but she seemed to be perfectly fine with it.

How had he managed to do this the previous time? Perhaps the already-existing exile on Earth helped, but even so…

He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and continued his stroll around the perimeter, grumbling to himself about a wide range of topics.

Then the Timelord suddenly froze. He slowly glanced around, and realized he was alone with no one else in sight. Perhaps now would be his chance to leave. Not permanently, of course, but for a few hours? With any luck, no one would realize he was missing, or if they did, would assume he was sulking in some closet or something.

The Doctor glanced around again, then made his way to the fence, keeping his head down.

He had barely put his hand on the chain-link metal when a voice called out behind him, “Come on, Doctor.”

The Doctor sighed and turned to his friend. “Ah, Benton, what can I do for you?” Just his luck. It wouldn’t do to attack any of the UNIT personnel, of course, but he really couldn’t bring himself to do anything to Benton to make his escape possible.

Benton raised his brow. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you trying to sneak off.” 

“Did you?” the Doctor asked, widening his eyes with the question.

“Don’t try to trick me, Doctor. You know me better than that.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.” The Timelord blew out a breath. “Say… could you… turn around and pretend you didn’t see me?”

“Doctor…”

“Perhaps even allow me to gently knock you unconscious to cover for you, like you did once, with that dinosaur incident?”

“Doctor.” Benton folded his arms. “You know I can’t do that.”

How could he convince Benton to let him out for a few hours? “I won’t go anywhere specific. Just…” He waved his arm airily. “Away for a little while. Not as though I could get anywhere specific quickly without a car. And I can’t exactly drive a car through this fence. You could come with me. No one would know. I won’t tell and you won’t, so-“

“Doctor, please,” Benton cut off the rambling. “Cooperate? We’re all in this together, you know. Like last time.”

The Doctor groaned. “Must you follow the orders right now?”

“Yes,” Benton answered seriously.

“Of course you must. Our dependable Sergeant Benton.” The Doctor hunched his shoulders and started heading back. Benton followed a couple steps behind.

********

Mike’s fist not holding onto the steering wheel clenched slightly. He was heading home from work early. Those negative thoughts were becoming too strong for him to focus, and he simply needed to go home. If only Benton would come home tonight, too. Ah well, he would talk to him then on the phone. That would have to do.

Those negative thoughts began forming words. Benton wasn’t going to come back to him. He hadn’t yet, so he wouldn’t again.

Mike closed his eyes for several seconds as he waited at a stoplight. “Of course he will. In about a week. Just an unfortunate situation, is all.”

Maybe Benton had left him again, this time without telling him. Maybe he’d finally gotten tired of Mike’s weakness and decided he didn’t want to deal with it any longer.

“Stop it,” Mike said, his eyes opening a second before the light turned green. “That’s not true. John is coming back.”

Maybe he had found someone else while stuck at HQ. Someone better than Mike. Wasn’t impossible.

“John isn’t into women,” Mike countered. “And I doubt any of the lads there would risk doing anything if any of them fancied him.” He turned onto the street of their home.

Benton didn’t need to have found someone else to leave. Maybe he was going to leave, and just hadn’t told Mike yet. Maybe he had been planning to, and this lockdown situation was the perfect opportunity. Certainly, he could find someone better, stronger, without the lingering problems the breakdown had caused.

“He is not going to leave,” Mike hissed, parking his car. “He loves me,” he said, hoping it would be the final word in the self-discussion.

He wasted no time in setting up his mediation blanket and candles in the middle of the living room floor. Then he went to their bedroom, undressed, and changed into a pair of pyjama trousers. He opened the closet and reached for his thin purple robe, which he normally wore while meditating. But he stopped halfway, seeing Benton’s robe hanging up next to it.

His tongue darted out as he quickly made the decision. His hand grabbed Benton’s robe, thicker and dark blue, and he slipped it on.

As Mike walked back to the living room, he brought the plush collar of the robe to his nose and inhaled his partner’s lingering scent. “Miss you,” he murmured.

A minute later, he sat on the floor, cross-legged, hands open resting on his knees, and eyes closed. He breathed slowly, humming an almost-wordless mantra. A calming floral aroma subtly filled the air. 

Day Eight:

Alistair looked up from his book and meatloaf lunch at the urgent manner of the young private who hurried over to him in the mess hall. “Yes, Watkins, what is it?”

Watkins saluted, then said, “Sir, you said to report to you immediately if the Doctor went into the garage where we keep that old yellow car of his.”

Alistair sighed. “I take it he has?”

“Yes, sir. I came to find you immediately.”

Alistair stood, slipping his hand into his trouser pocket to make certain he had what he needed. He’d taken to having it on him at all times, just in case of this. “Thank you, Watkins.” Meal forgotten, he hurried to the garage.

Alistair arrived at the open doors, and dodged to the side as Bessie came speeding out, the driver’s scarf almost fluttering behind him.

“I tried to stop him, sir, I did!” said the corporal on guard duty here, rushing to him.

“Never mind that,” Alistair dismissed. To himself, he muttered, “I hope this thing still works.” He pulled the radio control device from his pocket, and as the Doctor kept driving towards the exit, held the tiny stick to the left.

Bessie turned a hard left, and Alistair heard the Doctor’s surprised yelp. Alistair slowed down the car and gave it a gentler heading back towards the garage. He watched as the Timelord tried to wrestle with the steering, but Bessie’s new course wouldn’t be altered.

The Doctor relented, and took his hands off the steering wheel to cross his arms. “Brigadier!” he called out, his frustration absolutely clear in his voice and face.

“Going somewhere, Doctor?” Alistair responded as he stopped Bessie in front of him.

“How did you…” The Timelord narrowed his eyes at the device in the other man’s hands. “What is that?”

“This?” Alistair waved it a little. “Handy little thing. You explained to me how it worked, once, and I found it in the glove compartment.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed further as he recognized it. It had indeed come in handy, during that incident with the Daemons and a couple other times after. He hopped out and swiped for the radio control. “Give it back!”

Alistair dodged backwards and held the device behind his back. “Ah, don’t think so, Doctor. Rather sorry.”

“That isn’t fair,” the Doctor countered.

“Perhaps not.” Alistair shook his hidden hand, and the corporal behind him took the hint to grab the device from him and slip it into his pocket. The corporal slunk out of the Doctor’s immediate notice.

The Doctor reached for Alistair’s arm, but the other man quickly wrenched away from him, still keeping his now-empty hand hidden. “Give it here.” 

“Certainly not.” Alistair took another step backwards.

“Why not?”

“Doctor, you know very well why I can’t.” He stood his ground against the taller man, holding his intense blue gaze. “Now, shall you drive her back inside, or shall I?”

The Doctor snorted, and stalked off without another word.

Alistair stared after him a moment. “I suppose I shall, then.”


	6. Chapter 6

Day Nine:

Sarah leaned over to watch Harry sketch on a pad of paper for a moment. She softly smiled at the black-and-white forest, and moved back to continue reading her book. The pair of them were sitting out in the field, not really talking or anything, just enjoying the other’s quiet company.

Then Harry looked up from his sketching, and asked, “Not got a proper ring, yet?”

Sarah furrowed her brow at the question, and turned to him. “How do you mean?”

Harry glanced down as he got flustered at being requested to clarify. “I mean, a proper ring. You know, for being engaged?”

Sarah looked at her hands for a few seconds. “Ah, I see.” She shook her head. “No, no proper ring.”

Harry scooted a little closer to her. “Is that… is that something you want? To marry him, I mean?”

Sarah tilted her head to look at her friend. She hummed in thought. “I don’t… I don’t think I’ve really thought about it. I love him, of course. I want to be with him for as long as I can. But as for getting married…” She took a long breath through her nose. “I don’t know if you really marry someone like him.” She chuckled. “Not in the traditional get married and settle down and all that sort anyway.”

“No one says he, or both of you, have to settle down like that. I can’t imagine him being that type. Staying here in this lockdown is already trying enough for him.”

Sarah laughed. “Don’t I know it.” Then she became serious again. “Maybe marrying him would be asking for trouble.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean with the regeneration stuff. If something happens to him, where he changes again, what does that mean for us? Will either of us feel the same about each other? Could we? He’ll be different. I liked the Doctor, before, as a friend. But when he regenerated, I fell in love with him. And he fell in love with me. It would get complicated to try to figure that out. Don’t need to add getting married into those complications.”

Harry awkwardly laughed. “Well, I’m not saying you have to get married, of course. I was only… wondering.”

“Thanks for the permission to not get married,” Sarah teased. She smiled warmly. “No, we’re happy at the moment, how we are. Maybe in the future…”

“Whatever happens, if you do or don’t, I’ll be here for you.”

Sarah patted Harry’s hand in the grass. “Thanks.”

Harry stared down at their touching hands for a moment, then withdrew his. He used the excuse of grabbing for his pencil to resume drawing. Looking to change the topic, he said, “I heard the Doctor tried to make a break for it in Bessie yesterday.” 

Sarah groaned. “Oh yes, and I had to hear about it last night. You know what he said to me? That what the Brigadier did to stop him was a low dirty trick.”

“A low dirty trick?” Harry echoed. “As if the Doctor can protest when it comes to those.”

“Exactly. I pointed out that Alistair was only using the resources available to him to contain the situation.”

“How did he take that?”

“He praised the Brig for being creative, but lamented that he wished it wasn’t in this situation.” Sarah snorted and shook her head. “I’m hoping this lockdown will teach him about being more patient or something.”

“Yes, well, we’ll see if any of that sticks.”

Day Eleven:

“Morning, Alistair.”

Alistair sighed as the Doctor came into his office, without knocking, again. At least he was fully dressed this time. “Yes, Doctor, what can I do for you?” The Timelord had barely said a word to him yesterday, but now he aimed a beaming smile at him.

“Oh… nothing in particular.” The Doctor sat in one of the chairs and put his feet up on the desk. Then he simply sat there, staring at him with an unnerving grin.

“What?” Alistair wasn’t in the particular mood to play whatever game the other was trying to goad him into. Not today, at any rate.

“Happy birthday, Alistair,” the Doctor stated.

Alistair held in the groan, but his face still fell a little. Of course he would remember.

“Ah, I’m right, then.” The Timelord’s smile somehow widened more, and he tapped his temple. “I remembered correctly.”

“Must you?”

“Oh, don’t be so morose about it, my good man.” The Doctor pulled out a carving knife. He got out of the chair and looked around the desk.

“I can choose to be morose about it if I want to. What are you doing?”

“Ah, here it is.” The Doctor kneeled down on the left side of the desk, looking at the vertical slat. He smiled affectionately at the carved, ’21 June, 1970- Brig is 40 today.’

“Doctor-“

“Hush, hush.”

Alistair closed his eyes for a few seconds, listening to the sound of knife against wood. “Honestly…” he muttered under his breath. But he let the other man do it, anyway. The Doctor was obviously determined, and he didn’t want him cross with him again. Besides, he did appreciate the gesture, very privately.

A couple minutes later, the Doctor waved Alistair over to look at his handiwork. Despite himself, Alistair smiled a little at what had been added underneath the previous inscription. ’21 June, 1976- Brig is 46 today.’ The Doctor turned to him, and he couldn’t get it off his face fast enough for the other man not to notice.

Alistair cleared his throat. “Well, Doctor, if you’re finished vandalizing my desk?”

“Vandalizing?” the Doctor echoed in mock-anger. “Is it still vandalizing if you like it?”

“I never said I liked it, not the first time and not this time.” He kept a straight face, though his tone betrayed him.

“You don’t have to say anything, my dear Alistair.”

For a second, Alistair thought that the Doctor had purposely made his voice sound like his previous self. But that was a ridiculous notion. Had to be.

“So, any birthday plans?” The Doctor reclaimed the chair. “Not that we can go anywhere or do anything extravagant for it, of course, but maybe after-“

“No. I prefer to keep it quiet and to myself. You know that.”

“It’s not a dour occasion, you know.”

“Even still.”

“M-hm.” The Doctor made no indication that he was going to leave.

Both men turned to the knocking on the door. “Brigadier?” Sarah’s voice asked through it.

“Come in,” Alistair invited. He almost immediately regretted it when he saw the barely-contained grin on the woman’s face.

“Just wanted to pop in and wish you a happy birthday.”

Alistair glared at the Doctor, who only shrugged in an attempt to look innocent. He looked back to Sarah, and managed a cordial, “Thank you, Miss Smith.”

“Oi, what’s that look for?” Sarah remarked, almost skipping towards the standing man. “Maybe we could ask the boys in the canteen to make a cake or-“

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Of course it’s not. That’s the point,” Sarah countered.

“It’s not necessary, Miss Smith.”

Sarah crossed her arms, and looked to the Doctor.

“Don’t look at me, he’s the one being surly about it.”

Sarah raised her brow at him, communicating that he was the last person to complain about someone being surly about anything.

“There’s no need to make a fuss about it, is all,” Alistair said.

Sarah smiled and grabbed Alistair’s forearms. “That’s alright, then. You’re with friends, and that’s good enough.”

Alistair lifted an eyebrow at her, another tiny smile forming on him. “I suppose so.”

The trio looked to the ajar door at the knock. “Yes, Benton?” Alistair said first.

“The Doctor told me what today is, so I wanted to wish you a good one, especially considering the circumstances, sir.”

“Thank you, Benton.” Alistair forced a polite tone, then narrowed his eyes at the Timelord, who was again trying to look innocent as he twirled the carving knife between his fingers. “How many people did you tell?”

“Oh… only a few.”

“How many more?” Not that the exact number would matter, if the few he did tell would spread it around. At the lack of answer, Alistair asked, “Why did you tell anyone?”

“Because you deserve recognition,” the Doctor sincerely answered. He then added with a grin, “And I have to amuse myself somehow.”

“Right. If one more person comes in about it-“

“Hello, sir!” Harry walked in. “I didn’t know today was your-“

“Don’t,” Alistair cut off. “If you say it, I’m putting you on guard duty for the entire day.”

“But, I can’t do that. I’m not-“

“You will be for today, Lieutenant.” Alistair glanced between the four in his office, and walked out, muttering, “One more person…”

What he wanted to do was go home and enjoy a glass of brandy, but he would have to wait until the lockdown was over for that.

But once again, as he heard the attempt at suppressed laughter in his office, Alistair couldn’t keep a heart-warmed smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Brig is 40 today" thing actually happened. While on set during the Third Doctor's first season, Nick Courtney told Pertwee he was feeling a little weird that day, because he was turning forty. Pertwee took a carving knife and put that into the desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Thirteen:

Alistair walked into his office in the late afternoon, and nearly sighed at the note on his desk, recognizing the handwriting. “’Meet me in my lab when you see this,’” he read aloud. He didn’t need a signature to know who it was. “Better not be up to any funny business, Doctor,” he muttered before heading back out.

A couple minutes later, he did find the Timelord in his lab. “Yes, Doctor, what did you…” his voice trailed off as he noticed the two objects on the counter the Doctor was sitting at. “Where on Earth did you get those?”

The Doctor glanced down at the bottles, one of wine and one of brandy. He grinned to his friend. “I just remembered that I had stashed them away in here not long before I regenerated. Don’t remember why I got these in the first place, but I thought-“

“Hold on, is that-“

“Your favorite?” The Doctor pushed the brandy forward a little. “Yes, it is.” He tapped the space between two glasses. “Care to join me?”

Alistair glanced between the Doctor, the drinks, and the open door. He really shouldn’t. If his men didn’t get any, he shouldn’t either.

“Our little secret, Alistair.” The Doctor winked. 

Alistair closed the door and approached the Timelord. “Alright, then, just a bit.” He deserved it, having to go through another one of these two-week HQ lock-ins. And with only a day left, what was the harm?

The Doctor responded with a wide grin, and poured wine into one short glass, and brandy into the other. Alistair pulled a stool up across from the Doctor, and took the one of brandy. He swirled the liquid around for a few seconds, then looked up to his friend.

“You must be looking forward to tomorrow evening. I’ll be out of your hair,” the Doctor teased.

“Yes, and I won’t be stopping you from going… wherever you’re going next.” Though if Alistair was being honest with himself, he had… enjoyed some of this forced time together with the other man, despite how maddening he could be. He raised his glass. “To our respective freedoms.”

The Doctor nodded, and clinked his glass to Alistair’s. “To us, I think.”

Alistair hid his warm smile as he drank a long slow sip, savouring the flavour, and the company across from him. He set his glass down. “Thank you.”

“For what?” the Doctor replied after finishing a long sip of his drink.

Alistair softly smiled and shook his head, not certain what he had meant specifically. After a moment, he became self-conscious, and looked to the windows. “Anyone could see us, and I can’t really have that.”

“You could,” the Doctor countered. “But very well.” He slipped off his stool, took the two bottles, and disappeared behind the counter, out of sight to whoever could look in.

Alistair took the cue, picked up the glasses, and went around to join him. The Doctor looked up as Alistair slid down next to him.

“Is this discreet enough for you?”

“I suppose it’ll do.” Alistair settled against the back of the counter, his arm brushing along the Doctor’s to give him his glass. He snorted in amusement.

“What?”

“This makes me feel like I’m at school, hiding while doing something we shouldn’t be.”

The Doctor chuckled at the idea. “But you’re the equivalent of the headmaster here.”

“Even so.” Alistair downed nearly half his glass.

The pair quickly began reminiscing about their past adventures and time together, and it didn’t take long for them to abandon their glasses and drink directly from the bottles.

********

Some time later, Sarah went into the lab, looking for the Doctor so they could go to dinner. She tilted her head at the soft snoring behind one of the counters. She shook her head, having found him asleep directly on one of the counters some days ago.

She didn’t say anything as she walked around, and immediately stopped in her tracks at the sight. She covered her mouth to stop herself from making any undignified sounds. There was no word for it except adorable.

The Doctor and the Brigadier were asleep side-by-side, their backs against the counter, two empty glasses and two half-empty bottles beside them. Alistair’s head was on the Doctor’s shoulder, and the Doctor’s leaned against the dark head of hair. Their sides and outstretched legs were pressed together, leaving no space between them. Part of the Doctor’s scarf was draped over Alistair’s other shoulder and arm. Both had soft content smiles on their faces.

Sarah slowly backed out of the lab, and hurried to find a polaroid camera. She rushed back, and grinned that they hadn’t awoken. She quickly took a few shots, wanting to have more than one copy.

She knew the pair would protest when she showed them, but also knew they would both secretly appreciate it.

Then she went off, looking for Harry or Benton to have dinner with, leaving the Doctor and Alistair to their alcohol-induced nap.

Day Fourteen:

“I suppose I’ll see you both next time,” Harry said, shaking Sarah’s and the Doctor’s hands.

“Keep yourself out of trouble,” Sarah replied.

“I think that goes double for you,” responded Harry.

The Doctor hummed. “I suppose it could.”

Alistair approached the three. “Happy travels, wherever they take you.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll see us again soon enough,” Sarah smiled.

“Don’t make it too soon,” Alistair said. “I’d appreciate some time to recover.”

The Doctor laughed a little. “Enjoy your time off.”

Benton jogged over to them, and asked the Doctor and Sarah, “You two ready to go?” At the nod, he said to Alistair, “See you in a week, sir.”

Alistair stepped in close to Benton to quietly say, “Say hello to him for me, would you?”

“Yes, sir,” Benton responded as quietly. He looked to Harry, “Wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“This ordeal could’ve been worse,” Harry nodded. “We could’ve been-“

“Don’t,” The Doctor pounced to cover the lieutenant’s mouth with his hand. “Let’s not tempt anything.”

Harry pushed the Doctor away. “Alright, alright. Yes, everything went well.” 

With another round of verbal goodbyes, Harry and Alistair went to their cars. The Doctor and Sarah followed Benton to his.

********

Mike hurried towards the door at the sound of it being unlocked. He smiled widely at the three who walked inside. He waited until the door closed to rush at Benton.

Benton caught him in a tight embrace, and kissed him, deep but quick. Mike moved back, and almost reluctantly let go of Benton to greet the two guests. Sarah pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Mike.”

“Nice to have you over,” Mike said to her and the Timelord, shaking his hand.

“Always good to see you, Mike,” the Doctor stated.

“The Brigadier says hello, too,” Benton passed on.

Mike smiled softly. “I’m sure.” He cleared his throat. “Dinner’s on the stove. Drinks in the fridge. Help yourselves.” He led the way.

As the Doctor and Sarah filled their plates with spaghetti and garlic bread, Mike hung back. Benton gently turned his partner to him and caressed his face.

“I’m alright,” Mike answered the silent question. “The garden’s in the best order it’s been and I had the meditation blanket set up this whole past week, but I’m alright, John.”

Benton saw the truth in the other’s expression, and nodded. “Then so am I, Mike.” He pressed their foreheads together for a moment, then Mike initiated another kiss, slower this time. Benton’s hand moved up to brush over the hair that had come loose from Mike’s ponytail.

“Sorry to interrupt, but are you two planning on joi-“ The Doctor broke off with a grunt at the sharp elbow to his side from Sarah.

Benton and Mike turned to the other couple, unable to help the little semi-embarrassed smiles.

“Sorry about him,” Sarah apologized.

Mike laughed a little as he went to get his plate. “Yes well, there’ll be time for that later.” He and Benton sat at the table a moment later. “Doctor, I take it you didn’t drive the Brigadier too insane?”

“You dare accuse me of doing such a thing?” the Doctor replied lightheartedly.

“It has been known to happen,” Benton pointed out.

“He wished us well, but did say not to come back too soon,” Sarah answered.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Mike. “I notice you didn’t include Sarah in that.”

“Of course he didn’t. I’m not as much a troublemaker as you.”

“Hm… something must be done about my reputation.”

Mike swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti. “You could always try being perfectly civil to him.”

“All the time? Now where’s the fun in that?”

“And that’s how you got and kept your reputation,” Benton commented.

The group spent the next couple hours having dinner, a dessert of Mike’s always-delicious cocoa, and sitting on the sofa, simply talking and joking.

And then it was time for the Doctor and Sarah to go to Hyde Park to get back to the Tardis. The four of them got into Benton’s car, and Benton drove.

Sarah sat in the back with Mike, and she cuddled up against him. He put his arm around her. “Have fun on your camping trip tomorrow.”

Mike nodded. “It’ll be nice, getting away from everything and out in nature for a couple days.” He teased, “Best John and I can do without a Tardis.”

“Hey, at least you know where you’ll end up.”

“Providing we don’t get lost driving there.”

“But you can’t be light-years off your destination.”

“Is it possible to take a wrong turn and end up light-miles away?”

The Doctor turned back to them. “Are you two making fun of the Tardis?”

Sarah gave her best expression of innocence. “Oh no, never. Only your handling of her.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and pouted for a few seconds at her, which only made her and Mike laugh. He then offered, “I could invite you two to come with us.”

“I think we’ll pass, right, Mike?” Benton answered.

“Maybe some other time,” Mike agreed.

A short while later, handshakes and hugs were exchanged in front of the Tardis.

When they returned to the car, Mike put his hand over Benton’s between the seats, and he smiled his most flirty one. “All to myself.”

Benton grinned. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

********

“So, did you learn anything from this?” Sarah asked, looking over to the Doctor lounging at the poolside. She was on her back on a large floatie, lazily kicking the water to slowly move around.

“Learn anything? Like what?”

Sarah grinned teasingly. “Never mind.”

“No, no, tell me.” The Doctor moved from his chair to crouch on the pool edge to get closer to her.

Sarah maneuvered to go backwards to get to him. When she got close enough, she put her hands up. As she expected, he instinctively took them to help her out of the water.

In a sharp motion, she turned sideways off the floatie, and the Doctor yelped as it yanked him in.

The Doctor resurfaced quickly, hair plastered over one eye and half his face, making his glare more comical than anything. Sarah could only laugh.

“And you’ve called me a brute,” the Doctor protested.

“Consider it a little payback for all that sulking about.”

“At least you kept up your good spirits.” The Doctor still pouted as he pushed his hair back.

“Oh, come off it. It wasn’t that bad.” Sarah splashed him with her hands.

The Doctor splashed her back and grinned as he admitted, “No, it was not.”


End file.
